snape's house
by Christina green
Summary: Bellatrix is after the order of the Phoenix so they leave for snape's house in America where they find out more about the potions master than they asked!
1. chapter 1

it was a normal day, well as normal as it can get when you're in the middle of a war!

Dumbledore had called every member of the order for an emergency meeting at headquarters. where is snape! mad-eye moody yelled across the table, now, now Alastor Severus will be here as soon as possible, while we're waiting let me tell you a bit about why you're all here. there was an attack in Hogsmeade, instantly whispers filled the room was snape a part of the attack?... Wear people killed?... was it even death eaters who attacked?...*snort, of course, it was death eaters who attacked who else would?... Silence! yelled Dumbledore, effectively gaining everyone's attention. Severus was not a part of the attack! those who attacked consisted of Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Fenrir Greyback!, and nobody was killed, although a fair amount was injured.

How are we going to protect the people if the death eaters keep attacking?! shouldn't snape warn us about things like this?. Yes, Black, I would have informed you about an attack if I had known for a fact that there was one, drawled snape from the kitchen doorway.

everyone's head's snapped to look in snape's direction. Severus! said Dumbledore

how was the meeting? did the dark lord give any information on further attacks or raids that would take place?

No, headmaster, the dark lord did not- snape didn't get to continue as a huge bang abruptly cut him off... WHAT WAS THAT?! shrieked Molly Weasley. Everyone was up on their feet and looking for the source of the disturbance when they heard the crackling laughter of Bellatrix Lestrange.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This is my first story so please leave a review.


	2. chapter 2

"Molly! run upstairs and get the children! Everyone else go and take everything you need from the house! And quick!" yelled Dumbledore from where he was standing

* * *

"what's going on down there?" whispered Fred to harry.

" I don't have a clue" Harry whispered back.

" ha ha ha ha ha" came the crackling laughter in the unmistakable voice of Bellatrix Lestrange. "WHAT HOW DO THEY KNOW WHERE HEADQUARTER IS?!" squeaked Ginny

"How did they get in?" questioned Ron, Hermione was just about to answer when a very panicked molly Weasley came through the door. All while yelling at the kids to"GET EVERYTHING YOU NEED WAND!, A PAIR OF CLOTHING AND GET DOWN QUICKLY, WE NEED TO LEAVE!" everyone scrambled trying to get there wands as quickly as possible once all their wands were in there hand's

Molly leads them downstairs where you could see snape, Dumbledore, and moody trying to keep the door closed with magic, you could still hear the laughter of Bellatrix but this time she was also screaming at them to open the door.

* * *

"Albus!" said moody "how long do you think we can keep her out" Dumbledore didn't get to answer as snape did for him.

"by my estimate about half an hour," said snape

"where are we going?" tonks questioned

"Severus..." said Dumbledore quietly it was barely above a whisper

"WHAT?" said snape " headmaster if you are implying what I think you are then I'm sure you must reconsider. Because my answer is NO!"

"Severus your home is the only place where no one will find us if we go to the burrow, then volder-" Severus flinched "sorry Severus... the dark lord will surely find us and if we go to one of the other headquarters then the same thing might happen unless we somewhere no one else knows about, just like your home"

"Fine, we'll go to my house, but all the members who work somewhere safe like the ministry aren't coming!" said snape ' who does Dumbledore think he is' thought snape, ' his precious order in my house great just great'


	3. chapter 3

'...' thinking

* * *

"we're going to snape's house?!" said Hermione shocked

"yes ms.granger we are" answered Dumbledore "now, all of the members going to the ministry take the floo, quick!" people instantly started running to the floo grabbing the powder and dissolving in the green flames.

"Now the rest of you do you have everything?"said Dumbledore looking at Hermione's bag and Molly's basket.

"yes" said Arthur Weasley "i think we do"

"great. now Severus?" said Dumbledore

Severus took a deep breath 'do i have to do this?! they'll know everything' " I have a portkey it will take us to an alley, then we have to walk to the house" said snape all while pulling out a little green necklace from his pocket.

the necklace looked like a one for kids in the muggle world with the green plastic beads.

"hold on tight" said snape

once everyone held on they felt a tugging sensation at they're navals, but next thing they knew they were at a muggle alleyway.

Authors note:-

sorry it took me so long to update! I was busy with school work and just noticed that I had forgotten to upload the chapter


	4. Chapter 4

snape ignoring them started walking outside the alleyway everyone following him not knowing what else to do.

soon they came apon a good looking muggle style house as Snape pulled out a key

"you just Carry a key around?" Sirius asks

"one must always be prepared..." mumbled Snape as he turned the lock.

while entering the house the first thing they saw was a very elegant looking picture frame that was hung up neatly on the in the picture was snape and a unknown man with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"follow me" said Snape leading the way to what was most likely the rooms they would be staying in. as they followed silently they looked around the home and noticed that snape had a lot of framed certificates in a load of things half of them didn't even know existed they also noticed the muggle things placed neatly around the house. as they entered a long hallway on top of the stairs snape pointed to a door " under no circumstances are any of you to go in that room, it is my private lab and has many violate objects do you understand!" they nodded as Snape started walking again.

"everyone will be paired up for the rooms and the children will share..."said snape

then Snape showed everyone their rooms and went to what seemed to be his own.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE

Alright im sorry i don't update a lot but i really try and i have a lot of school work going on as well so ill try my best to be constaint...

and also most of the people aren't talking because they are shocked by what has just happened. Thank you so much for all the support ️.


End file.
